


Image

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Lightning Mark Universe [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Lightning Mark Universe, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville faces Voldemort (Lavender's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Image

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic100 Prompt: "Lunch"

"You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

Voldemort is honestly attempting to recruit a _Longbottom_ to his army? Seriously? He must really be desperate.

Nothing against Neville, of course, it's just the image. Harry's image is of a mediocre student who gets into trouble because of his own ignorance. My image is of a brainless bimbo who gossips about romance with Parvati over lunch. Neville's image is of a loser, a failure who might blow himself up before he makes it to his NEWTs.

"I'll join you… when hell… freezes over. DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY!"

Dean squeezes my hand and I smile at him. Then, along with the rest of the students, we scream our support for Neville, and for Harry.

It doesn't matter that none of those images are true, because they're what the world sees. They're what Harry _wants_ the world to see.

And Voldemort is in so much trouble that he is willing to offend Bellatrix and Snape who knows how many other Death Eaters, and chance Neville blowing up half his fortress? He doesn't stand a chance. I definitely chose the right side.


End file.
